Farewell My Dreamland
by LeDbrite
Summary: Queen of the Moors and humans, Aurora is loathed to leave either. But as her 21st birthday approaches she has to make a choice: accept her role as queen among humans and say goodbye to the Moors; or turn her back on the world where she belongs and give in to her heart. Shipping: Diaval-x-Aurora (Diavora)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I Believe In True Love**

"...Not a day will go by that I don't miss your smile," Maleficent murmured.

Standing in the background, an invisible spectator, Diaval's chest tightened, the pain in Maleficent's words echoing in his heart. As a raven, he never knew such emotion. An animal only seeks to exist; the feelings, questions, dreams, and desires of humans were far beyond their comprehension, but the line had long ago become blurred for him. Now, regardless of what form he was changed to, the human mind never left him. Just as he was permanently ageless.

Sometimes, he wondered if a day would come when he wouldn't be able to return to being a raven.

With a heavy heart, the bitter taste of failure came to him for a second time that night, carried on the dredges of desperation. It had been a hard race, one he had poured himself into, but they had lost. Time had distance had been insurmountable. And as if the fates were laughing at them, by some foul twist of chance, Phillip's kiss had failed, stealing Aurora's chance at 'true love'. His Lady had never believed in true love, that was why she had named it as the antidote to Aurora's curse, but he had believed in true love. Even now, some fickle human emotion still burned with the hope that true love would come along.

Voice ceasing, Maleficent leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead. A moment passed, but Aurora slept on: Maleficent had never believed in true love.

Lingering, Diaval waited till Maleficent had passed before approaching the bed.

Sleep had altered nothing of the child's innocence and beauty, as if at any moment her eyes would open and she'd be begging to return to the Moors. But she wouldn't. No force on Earth could shake her from her eternal sleep; only the force of love, and that was far too elusive to ever find.

Pale golden curls fell across the pillow, face relaxed in sleep, her chest rising with slow breaths. Some animal instinct in him warned him that this wasn't natural, told him to back away, to flee from the room, but he only stepped closer and placed a hand on the coverlet.

Taking a breath, he leaned down, and whispered on the exhale, "I believe in true love." Placing a small, hesitant kiss on her still lips, he retreated from the bed, unable bring himself to meet Maleficent's eyes as he exited the room before her. If he had looked, he would've seen the sympathy and compassion in her eyes.

So it was over. No longer would he be called to watch over Aurora as she played. The child would sleep infinitely, and he and Maleficent had done their best to protect her, but things had run their course and now all they could do was wait.  
Though sorrowed, Diaval felt it as if from across a void. Animals didn't understand sorrow, humans did, but sorrow didn't fit into an animal's scheme of survival. And in effect, it was an emotion he had little experience with.

"Fairy Godmother," a soft voice breathed.

Heart stuttering, body half turning, his view was blocked by Maleficent's figure as she hurried toward the bed. Left to tag along behind, never more than a step behind (as usual), anxiety disappeared as happiness flooded him.

Flinging her arms around Maleficent, embracing the overjoyed faerie, Aurora's eyes met his, full of the vivacity and life that he knew so well. Smiling, he half bowed and said, "Welcome back, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Uneasy Peace**

**_Nearly five years later..._**

A gentle knock echoed through the room, followed by the sound of the stylus clattering as it fell onto the desk. Half turning in her chair, to see whom it was, Aurora called out, "Come in!"

Her steward, Avery, stepped through the door, murmuring his apologies for disturbing her and carrying a letter in his hand. Officially the steward of Phillip's kingdom, Phillip's father had sent Avery to help manage Aurora's kingdom until she came of age. Past his prime, but still hale, Avery was trustworthy on every account, and had helped Aurora navigate the fragile strains of human monarchy. Though she was capable of managing her own kingdom now, he stayed on to oversee that nothing slipped past her, and still gave assistance when she needed it.

"My Lady, there's a letter I believe you need to see." He laid it on her desk, but she hardly looked at it as she picked it up.

"Who is it from?" she asked, noticing the wary look in his eyes and the wry twist of his mouth.

"Lord Alaric."

Removing the paper from its already torn envelope, she quickly read over the dignified words. It was clear that a scribe had written the letter, but the words were definitely Alaric's own.

Meeting Avery's expectant gaze, she said in amazement, "Surely he knows that we're at peace with the Moors!"

Avery just nodded somberly, gesturing slightly for her to read over the letter again.

Heeding his suggestion, Aurora read over it again, shaking her head in bewilderment that someone could be biased.

_Greetings Princess -soon to be Queen- Aurora,_

_With humble gratitude, I accept the invitation to attend your coronation. As a long-standing ally, and friend of your late father, I feel that it would remiss of me to not be there._

_My only concern is about the Moors. Stefan -may he rest in peace- confided in me about his troubles with those devious lands and its treacherous inhabitants, and I believe that it is my duty to help you in any way I can. Especially as your reign is just beginning._

_As a token of my continued friendship, I shall bring a force of soldiers to ensure that the borders beside the Moors are secure._

_Truly your friend and ally,_

_Lord Alaric_

Further dismayed by the message, Aurora said incredulously to Avery, "But we've never had any trouble with the Moors!"

Avery nodded in agreement, and added, "There's something else I came to tell you about. The villages to the South, the ones who've proved quarrelsome before, are once more voicing upset over your involvement with the citizens of the Moors-"

"They're not 'citizens'," Aurora protested. "They're my friends, and part of my kingdom!"

Inclining his head in concession, Avery continued patiently, "The townspeople feel that it is improper for you to be their queen and queen of the moors at the same time."

"What do they want then?" she asked, her voice faint.

Avery gave her a serious look, though his voice was sympathetic. "For you to end your affiliation with the Moors, or to relinquish your title as their queen. If you refuse to do either, they will over throw you."

Sinking back in her seat, Aurora felt old frustrations well up in her again. Why did her own people insist on being so prejudiced? In Alaric's case, it was understandable. Any friend of her father's was bound to be close-minded. But her own people?

In the four, nearly five, years that she'd been living in the palace, the villagers had come to know her story. Everyone had heard of how King Stefan had sent his daughter away, to protect her from Maleficent's curse, and how on the evening of her sixteenth birthday she had succumbed to it. The part they hadn't known was that three kind-hearted, although witless, fairies had raised her. Or that she had trod over nearly every inch of the Moors with Maleficent and Diaval at her side. Nor did they know that in the, almost, five years that she'd been at the palace, that Diaval had often come to visit her and give her companionship.

It was ludicrous to say that there was evil in the Moors!

"Can they do that?" she asked, unable to believe that it could possibly happen.

"They can revolt," Avery replied gravely.

The horror of the situation broke over her as she stared at him in shock. In all the years she'd known Avery, she had never known him to jest or conceal the truth. And Phillip had known him even longer, and was always willing to give a stout testament to Avery's lack of humor.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

Avery shrugged apologetically, as helpless as she was. "They've given you until your birthday to make your decision."

Taking a breath, Aurora gripped the edge of her seat, and forced herself to calm down. She still had time, her birthday was yet some days away, and Maleficent would know what to do. Her Fairy Godmother would know of a way to help her.

Having gotten her thoughts under control again, Aurora straightened up, and folded her hands in her lap, physically reminding herself that there was no need to panic.

"Has any reply been sent to Alaric?" she inquired.

"I have awaited your directive," Avery answered.

Nodding, Aurora hurried to give out her instructions, thinking quickly. "I want a message to be sent back, telling him that we don't need any more forces and that we are at peace with the Moors."

Avery bowed. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it for now, but I'll need to talk to Maleficent. As soon as possible."

"Your Highness, I hate to remind you, but you must make an appearance at tonight's banquet. The dignitaries have already begun to arrive for your coronation and they would be insulted, or jump to conclusions, if you didn't appear," Avery pointed out gently.

Sighing, Aurora wished that she could've left Avery to play host, like she had when she was younger. But people expected her to act like royalty, to already be performing the duties that came with it. Especially the other monarchs.

They hadn't forgotten that her father had been insane. With calculating minds, and ever watchful eyes, they waited to see how she would turn out, what kind of monarch she'd make. And Aurora had every intention of not falling to their expectations, or giving in to their criticism.

Resignedly, she answered, "I'll visit her tomorrow then." Giving a dismissive wave, she added, "You may go."

Going to the door, Avery gave another bow, and closed it behind him.

Slumping, resting her elbows on the desktop and dropping her head onto her hands, she wondered if she would find being queen easy. Or if she'd always live under her father's maniacal shadow.

* * *

Changing into her evening gown, she held it against her shift before laying it back down on the chair and starting the process of getting into it.

A rustle of movement against the window, and a sharp rap, made her instinctively grab at the fabric of the dress again as she whirled around. Recognizing the sooty black feathers, she clutched the dress tighter to her body, a blush tinting her cheeks, and marched over to the window. Opening it, although she really should've left it closed and let him sit there, she maneuvered carefully so that she could lean on the sill, yet not get her dress dirty.

"Diaval!" she hissed. "I have to get ready for the banquet, what are you doing here?"

Gazing into the sharp black eyes, she couldn't tell if it was the man or the bird looking back at her. There were times when Diaval himself didn't seem to know what he was. At one point, he had become fully raven again and had disappeared for several months. Aurora had never heard the full details behind his disappearance, but she knew that it had shaken him badly because shortly after that he began to visit her more often.

The raven ruffled its feathers, hunching its wings, and glanced back towards the Moors.

Not wanting to drive him away, and regretting her hastily said words from moments before; Aurora said in a softer voice, "Here, you can come in if you'd like. You could even come down to see the banquet," she offered. "Or you could wait here until I come back. But either way, I need to finish dressing, and must ask you to look away."

Leaving the window partially opened, she stepped behind her curtain, wondering why she hadn't just stayed behind it to begin with, and hurriedly put the dress on. Stepping back out, she found that Diaval had moved to stand on her vanity table, and rang for the maid to come fix her hair in place.

Once she was ready, she looked around once more for the raven (he was perched on the end board of her bed and was preening himself), and left. Descending the stairs, she ran nervous hands over the folds of the dress, smoothing them for the hundredth time. Acting as queen always brought butterflies to her stomach.

Coming around a turn, she met Phillip ascending the steps. With a light grin, and an admiring eye, he took her hand, lightly placing a kiss on it, and bowed.

"I'd be honored to be your escort this evening," he said, flashing another dazzling smile at her.

Curtseying, she let him take her arm. "You may," she said graciously, grinning up at him.

During the course of the banquet, Aurora enjoyed herself. With Phillip at her side, he took away her self-consciousness and helped her relax. Having been born and raised to these settings, he knew the protocol when she didn't, and was cheerfully willing to help her when she got lost.

But it was with relief that Aurora retreated from the banquet. Though Phillip had been a wonderful companion, she hadn't been able to forget that she'd left poor Diaval alone in her room to wait for the banquet to finish.

Hesitating at the door, the skirt of her dress still gathered lightly in one hand so she could walk, and her hair falling in a disheveled fashion over her shoulder, she fleetingly wondered what form Diaval would be in, then pushed the door open.

Diaval was human when she entered. Sitting at the window, his hands were clasped between his knees, expression empty as he stared into the night, candlelight reflecting off the rare stray feather left in his hair. Compared to Phillip's flawless looks, Diaval was dingy and tattered, with a harsh quality to his features. But where Phillip was an all around nice person, Diaval had a depth to his character that always had another side waiting to be shown.

Catching her reflection in the window, he stood. "I can go," he offered.

"No, stay," Aurora said quickly. "I'm in no hurry to change."

A hint of red rose to his face, but it quickly disappeared as Aurora sat next to him and touched his arm, urging him to look at her.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

His gaze went back to the window. "Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Slipping her shoes off, she tucked a leg under her, glad for a rest, then admitted, "Actually, I have a problem."

The dark eyes returned to her face, silently acknowledging that he was listening.

Confiding in him, she retold the events of her afternoon and conversation with Avery, mentioning her fears of Alaric's implied message (and how he might respond to her latest missive), and how she couldn't understand the villagers for disliking the Moors.

Desperately, not trying hiding the plea in her voice, she finished with, "Diaval, I don't think I could bare giving up either kingdom."

Adjusting his position, Diaval took a moment before answering. "Stefan effected a lot of people during his reign, it'll take a while before the repercussions of it end."

"But what if I don't want to be queen? Not at all?" she murmured.

Smiling sadly, he put a hand to her face, cupping it gently, comfortingly, and understanding her reluctance completely. "That's how I know you'll be a good one."

Sighing, she gave a crooked smile. "I'm glad you came tonight. I feel better for having spoken about it out loud."

"Anytime," Diaval replied with a smile. Getting up, he glanced out the window, noting the moon's position. "I better go, Maleficent might change me back at any moment, and I don't want to be trapped indoors when she does."

"See you tomorrow, Diaval," Aurora said, accompanying him to the door.

"Till tomorrow," he replied.

Going back to the window, Aurora waited till she saw his dark form appear on the lawn, watching it for as long as it was there. Whether he walked off into the night, or was changed back into a raven, she couldn't be sure, but his shadow eventually disappeared and she still needed to undress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Answer Not Given**

Ghosting through the dark tangle of the forest, Diaval barely managed to keep from crashing into the numerous tree boughs as he made his way back to Maleficent's abode. Alive with magical beings, the night was filled with twirling illuminations, and dancing lights, a rainbow of floating color. Mystically beautiful, it gave light to the hours of dark, lighting it with an aura borealis quality.

Accustomed to it, he was grateful in that it provided the light he needed to fly, but other than that, it hardly made an impression on Diaval.

Landing on a low root, relief seeping through his body at having reached his destination in one piece, he quickly picked out Maleficent's sleeping form. Large eagle-like wings nestled snuggly against her back, hair cascading down her back, and her head pillowed by an outstretched arm, she looked peaceful, like an angel at rest. Giving an unraven-like gesture of shrugging, he lifted off again and alighted on his perch, not wanting to disturb her. His news of Aurora could wait.

Settling down to rest, he watched the effervescent lights of the Moors through half closed eyes, thoughts of Aurora drifting through his head.

He had wanted to tell her something that evening, but it'd lost its importance when he realized how inconvenient his troubles would be for her. Aurora was a queen; she couldn't afford to add his problems to hers. Even now, she was dealing with an issue that promised further complications.

Recalling her words, he felt his feelings of helplessness rise up in him again. Already, there was so little he could do for her, and in this situation, nothing. Even when she had expressed a wish to not be queen, he hadn't been able to tell her how he'd gone through the exact same thing. She hadn't asked to become queen, just as he hadn't asked to become human.

Unbidden, the image of Aurora dressed only in her shift came to mind.

Opening his eyes and standing upright, his feathers ruffled up (as if in alarm) as heat coursed through his body. Letting out a hoarse croak, and adjusting his wings, he reminded himself what shape he was in, but it did little to counter the very human reaction of lust and desire.

Just the memory of seeing Aurora's form filling out the thin fabric of her shift had aroused him, drawing his human and animal minds together in a dangerous, powerful, way. This was something the animal in him understood; it had felt this feeling before.

Broodingly, Diaval settled back down on his perch, his thoughts spinning restlessly as he kept watch. The only question left for him to wonder was: When had his affectionate love for the child changed? But he already knew the answer.

* * *

Striding swiftly for the door, passing through a beam of morning light that streamed in through a window, Aurora informed her assembled counselors, "For now, no more discussions. I'm not going to do anything about Alaric, at least, not until I get back from the Moors. I need to talk to Maleficent." Holding her breath, she felt the tension that filled the room, sensing the disapproving words that rose to their minds.

Catching Avery's eye, she discreetly signaled for him to take care of it, and made her escape through the door.

She was done with listening to stuffy old men, men who cared more for the people than they did about what she was trying to achieve as queen.

Taking a side entrance to the outside, skipping most of the steps of the small staircase in her hast, Aurora made her way to the courtyard where her horse was already waiting for her. The morning had been spent in an aggravating mixture of uncertainty, impatience, and confusion; putting her every ability as Queen to the test as she tried to eloquently express the phrase 'I don't know' without actually saying it. No, she wasn't going to pretend that she wasn't on good terms with the Moors while Alaric was there. And no, thank you, she wasn't going to hide the fact that she had frequent comings and goings from the Moors. Then what would she do if Alaric, who was bringing his troops, decided to declare war...?

Surprised to see another horse standing next to her palomino mare, she didn't recognize the pale gray until she saw its rider.

"Phillip!" she greeted, the bounce that had been missing from her step instantly returning. "What're you doing here?"

"I heard you were going for a ride, and decided to keep you company." Giving a courtly bow, he smiled charmingly, if somewhat shyly, and added, "Of course, only if you'd like me to join you?"

"I would be glad of the company," Aurora replied.

* * *

Cantering across the field, Aurora smiled mischievously at Phillip. "Race you!" she called, kicking her horse into a gallop.

Giving a shout, Phillip spurred his horse after her, but she'd already gained a good lead and the distance only increased.

Loving the feeling of bliss her freedom gave her, Aurora tossed her head back with a laugh, the wind teasing her hair. Fleetingly, she wondered why Diaval hadn't joined them yet, but then she blushed and a small dreamy smile crossed her face as she remembered her dream from the night before.

It had been one of those dreams where you wake up and wish it were real. Though she'd had dreams that had been similar, this one had left her dreamy-eyed and love struck. In the dream, Diaval had loved her, and they'd been married, and had a child. But that wasn't what had left her breathless with longing; it had been the quietly murmured confession from Diaval that he'd been the one to break her curse. That he was her true love.

Sadly though, it'd only been a dream.

Aurora did wonder about the kiss though. Her Fairy Godmother had never said anything specific about the kiss, only that it had come and awakened her. At the time she had accepted the explanation, and assumed that it had been the true love of a mother.

But now, she wondered about it. Flashes of memory reminded her that Diaval had also been there when she'd awakened, and she dimly recalled his reaction. But it was possible that it could've been him. There was nothing to deny that it hadn't been him. Wouldn't he have said something though?

Sighing, she stopped her horse under the eaves of the Moors, waiting for Phillip to come up alongside.

"Are we going in there?" Phillip asked nervously, eying the forbidding trees.

"Of course!" Aurora replied eagerly, looking at him curiously. "Haven't you visited the Moors before?"

"Well, yes," Phillip stammered. "But it's a strange place."

Brimming with anticipation, Aurora answered, "Well, I think it's the most beautiful place in the world." Urging her horse to walk under the trees, she smiled at Phillip as she added invitingly, "Let me show you."

Leading the way to the Faerie Mound, Aurora greeted every creature who met them by name, a large smile stretching across her face. Eyes peered out at them curiously, unabashed. Everything rustled with life, and what Phillip took to be a twig or a rock, just a normal part of nature, often turned out to be another wondrous being. Gazing openly at all that was before him, he began to see why Aurora loved it.

Dismounting, Aurora took the shallow steps that ran along the side of the Mound easily. Looking about in anticipation, she called out, "Fairy Godmother? Are you here?"

With a whisper of wings, Maleficent's elegant figure stepped into view with a smile. "I'm here."

"Godmother," Aurora murmured, her smile from moments before was nothing compared to the volume of happiness that entered it now as she stepped into the faerie's embrace.

Hugging her back, the tips of the feathers on her powerful wings brushing the girl's face, Maleficent smiled. "Beastie," she greeted, harkening back to the nickname from when Aurora had been little.

Relieved to have found Maleficent, Aurora's joy was short lived as worry seeped over her, dimming the present, and deteriorating her feelings of happiness. Nestling closer to the figure that had watched over her for so long, Aurora murmured distressfully, "There are so many things to tell you! I don't know what to do; I don't want to cause any more problems, I just want to be able to come and go as I wish!"

Eyes narrowing with concern, wary at the implications of Aurora's words, Maleficent said comfortingly, with the trace of a smile in her voice, "I can't very well help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

Allowing Maleficent to draw her aside to where they could sit comfortably under the sprawling branches of a tree, Aurora breathed deep to steady herself before speaking. Glancing at Phillip, who had accompanied them from a distance, she realized that Diaval was missing. His familiar black shape wasn't to be seen nearby. Distracted from her troubles, she asked, "Where's Diaval?"

Answering simply, Maleficent replied, "He had a restless night and is now sleeping. He'll join us later."

Satisfied for the moment, although she did miss him and had been looking forward to seeing him, Aurora proceeded with telling her trials to Maleficent, contenting herself with the fact that she had already told Diaval all about them, and then some, the night before.

Listening intently, a fire slowly started to burn in the faerie's bewitching eyes, hinting at the emotion smoldering within. It infuriated her how Stefan's shadow could still darken Aurora's life. Hadn't the world been improved through his death? With an effort though, she kept the force of her thoughts and feelings concealed.

When the child finished pouring out her troubles, Maleficent had to take a deep, calming, breathe before meeting the wordless plea in Aurora's eyes. How easy it would've been to tell her what to do, that as a queen, no one had the right to dictate such demands on her. But in her heart, Maleficent knew that to tell her goddaughter that would come back to haunt them, and bring harm to both their peoples.

So with that knowledge heavy in her throat, she answered softly, "Aurora, you must do what is best for the kingdom. Not just for the humans who call you queen, but for the Moors too, for both realms depend on you."

"But they don't want me to be their queen!" Aurora exclaimed bitterly, Avery's statement on the actions they might take coming sharply to mind. A shadow passed overhead, instinctively making her glance up. Recognizing the familiar raven body, a smile swiftly warmed her face as Diaval alighted next to her.

"Godmother said you were sleepy today, Mr. Pretty Bird," she whispered fondly, eliciting a drowsy croak as she ran her fingers through the dark feathers on his back and wings.

"Aurora," Phillip said reassuringly, entering the conversation for the first time. "There are only a few who disagree with your rule, most of your people are glad to have peace with the Moors. My father and I included," he added with a charming grin.

Grateful for his input, Aurora shook her head with a small laugh. "But you are not part of my kingdom," she reminded.

"That doesn't make his support any less valuable," Maleficent pointed out.

* * *

Uninvolved with the conversation, Diaval felt the silent question that Maleficent was asking him.

_'Do you want to be human?'_

_'No,'_ he replied. He didn't want to feel the cares of being human, to have the bitter knowledge that he was below all three of them. While such issues never bothered him when he was in Aurora's company, and even Maleficent's for that matter, it was Phillip who made him uncomfortable. The easygoing prince would never see him for his own person. To Phillip, he would always be the strange enchanted raven who served Maleficent.

_'You knew what Aurora was going to say?'_ she confirmed.

_'Yes mistress,'_ he answered, meeting her eyes. The faerie's green eyes were studying, but he could sense the fire that still burned from Aurora's news. Smoldering at the cruelty and insensitivity of humans, and it was in times like these that he wished that he'd kept his distance so that she wouldn't enter his mind.

_'Why didn't you tell me?'_ she demanded.

_'Because Aurora is capable of answering,'_ he said simply.

Like a cloud passing over the sun, or entering the shade of the trees, Maleficent's attention left him, not pleased by the turn of events, but satisfied for the time being. Though he knew that she would press him about it later.

Wings pressing tighter to his body, the raven's reaction to danger, he shivered as Aurora's fingers tickled the feathers on his breast. On one hand, he dreaded the events to come, their shadow ominous but hazy as he couldn't tell what they would bring. But on the other hand, he couldn't care less about such troubles, as Aurora's petting and stroking drove all sense from his mind and left only one desire.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank all of you for the interest you've shown in this story, and to apologize for not continuing with it earlier. Really, it was a lapse on my part, because this chapter was written months ago, but I wasn't happy with it so I worked on some other chapters, until recently when I looked back over this one and discovered that it was fine:P So for that, I'm sorry. But hopefully you enjoy this chapter, and once again, thank you so, so, so much! P.S. This is my Christmas present to all of you wonderful readers!;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Aurora's Dilemma**

Watching her 'Beastie' return to the world of humans, Maleficent retreated back into the safety of the Moors, unable to watch until her beloved god-daughter rode out of sight, but content (for now) in the knowledge that she was safe in Prince Phillip's company. Wings trembling with suppressed emotion, a weak echo to the turmoil she'd felt when Stefan had betrayed her, she didn't bother to turn her head as she changed Diaval into a human with a flick of her hand.

"You should have told me!"

"She can handle it, my Lady," Diaval implored, stalking after her.

"But I had a right to know!" Maleficent shot back.

"And it was her place to tell you."

"Humans, like the man threatening her, are monsters that can never be reasoned with!" Fists clenching in suppressed frustration, Maleficent whirled around to face him, her expression anguished. "Men like her father."

"Things will be different," Diaval argued.

He had seen the effects of Stefan's hatred, driving the king mad, waging a hopeless war against the Moors. How Maleficent's pain had twisted her, embittering all the good in her heart and turning it cruel. But even more, he had seen Aurora grow up, pure, and innocent in spirit, free from the vice that plagued the rest of her race.

"Alaric has no power here," he pointed out. "And Aurora is strong and capable, not to be bullied by the likes of him."

Giving him a pitying smile, a smile that said he knew nothing, she shook her head firmly. "But he does have power," Maleficent replied, her words heavy with meaning. "He has power over the common people, power to give them the courage to voice their outrage with the Moors. The past three kings have waged war against us, it's ingrained in the people's blood to hate us. For all that our Beastie may be fair and just, they will see her as weak, and tear the throne away from her."

Walking several paces in silence, Diaval gave Maleficent room to think, following discreetly behind. Around them, the colorful population of the Moors moved about in their daily lives, acknowledging the two as they passed, but not approaching, sensing the grave mood that enveloped them.

Confiding aloud her thoughts, Maleficent announced unexpectedly, turning to face him. "We can't allow Alaric to have his way. Preparations must be made for any threats he may decide to act upon. I'll fight him myself before I let him harm our Aurora."

Surprised by the venom under laying her words and catching the unbridled fury in her eyes, he grabbed her arm, a daring gesture on his part, one he wouldn't have dared to attempt a few years ago, but a feeling drove him to do it. This wouldn't help Aurora! If Maleficent stepped in with an army of Moors at her back, it would only prove that Alaric was speaking the truth! Aurora had to win her own battles.

"You told her that she had to make the decisions," Diaval reminded swiftly, brows furrowing, bringing up the conversation with Aurora. "Do you not trust her?"

"I trust Aurora will handle the situation in the manner properly befitting a queen," Maleficent stated stiffly, pulling away from him with a jerk. "But I don't believe Alaric will give her a chance."

"You can't help her," Diaval said lowly, searching her eyes. "She must work this out for herself. You'll only make things worse if you take control of the situation."

"Eliminating the problem before it gets out of control is best for everyone! Tell me, Diaval, what will you do when he takes the kingdom out from under her, leaving her alone and friendless, what good will your pleas for her case do then?" Her tone snide, it was a harsh question, unfairly put, but he didn't flinch.

Swallowing hard, ignoring the jibe, he reasoned, "She won't be alone though. We'll help her, give her wisdom, and be a guiding light. And she has friends, allies, who will stand with her. She won't be alone, overwhelmed maybe, but never alone."

Frowning, eyes narrowed as she studied him, a slim brow suddenly quirked up as a trace of a smile warmed Maleficent's face, softening the edge of her anger. "You've changed, Diaval," she noted slowly. "I don't know why I didn't see it, but you've become somewhat human. And you're right. Aurora isn't a child, but she'll always be able to turn to us for help and we'll be there."

Tilting her head contemplatively, gaze roving over his figure, coming to a decision in her mind, she nodded abruptly in resolution.

"Diaval, you've been a long and faithful companion to me, but now I have a new task for you. I cannot be by Aurora's side, be seen beyond the Moors borders. As you pointed out, Aurora must face things for herself. But neither must she be alone. And I have need for your watchful eye. Hereby, I grant you the power to shift your form at will, into any of the creatures that you have already become, for as long as Aurora has need of you."

Power washing over him as she amended the spell, a strange and completely new sensation filled his body.

* * *

Riding slowly back to the castle, Aurora's thoughts spun heavily, filled with doubts and recollections of everything that was happening. Next to her rode Phillip, their horses keeping abreast of each other, but he didn't interrupt her thoughts or offer conversation, understanding that she wanted space to think.

There was so much resting upon her, depending upon the choices of her actions, and she couldn't just hand it off to someone else. Simply skip out of this responsibility, all because she didn't want to accept it and the consequences it would bring. Avery had already warned her, and her Godmother had seconded his opinion in telling her that another couldn't decide for her.

But she couldn't understand the hostility her people felt for the Moors.

"Wait," Aurora suddenly spoke up, halting her palomino mare. Phillip slowed his own gray to look at her quizzically, mouth opening to politely inquire why as to her unexpected change of action, but she added hastily, before he could voice a syllable, "I want to go through the town. Ride for a little longer, and visit my people," she explained.

"Of course," Phillip conceded amiably, smiling now that he understood, turning his horse so it once more fell in step with hers. "And if you don't disapprove, I'll continue with you."

Returning his smile with one of her own, one that was filled with affection, they cantered down to the village nestled in the lee of the castle. Smoke sullied the wind, carried away over the thatched rooftops, coming from the smithy, and chandler shops. People bustled about the streets, milling in conversation with friends, doing business in the market, or carrying out errands and other tasks that brought them outside. Alive with the noise of voices and feet, scents tickled the nose, some repugnant, like the lyre shop, or enticing, such as the smell of fresh bread, and some were even heady, as of that in the perfumery.

Dismounting to better make progress on foot, Aurora's eager face turning to take in the everyday sights of the lives around her, openly expressing her delight at seeing it, they wove through the streets, hemmed on all sides, greeting those who acknowledged them, and letting the scenes absorb their senses.

Entering the town green, where the heart of the market throbbed with activity, Aurora grabbed Phillip's hand in sudden excitement, dragging him over to the stall that had caught her attention.

"Oh, look!" she gasped, admiring the clockwork toys that moved as if with a life of their own, entranced by the movements.

"Princess," the old woman who ran the stall said welcomingly, her crooked, gap toothed smile joyful at being visited by her future queen. "It is an honor."

"The honor is mine," Aurora returned gracefully, smiling easily. "Can you show me how they work?" she asked, hand lightly skimming over the backs of the toys.

"Your majesty," the old woman murmured, touched, bobbing in an unpracticed courtesy, disappearing into the back of her booth to retrieve some half-completed specimens. Beckoning Aurora and Phillip closer, her knobbled fingers danced expertly upon the clockworks, twisting the gears into position, winding up the keys, sewing the fabric closed. Eyes wide in wonder, soft exclamations escaping them, the two young royals didn't hesitate to express their amazement. Pleased by their unabashed praise the old woman didn't hesitate to display as many of her clockwork creations as they desired.

"What brings you and fair Prince Phillip outdoors, if I may inquire?" she posed curiously.

Smile unwavering, cheered to find one who was willing to talk to her freely, titles aside, Aurora answered eagerly, "We were out visiting the Moors."

Like the sun disappearing behind the clouds, the woman's face darkened, wrinkles creasing disapprovingly, lips pursed with distaste, she held herself stiffly upright. Quick to put distance between them, she swept the toys up carelessly. "Excuse me," she said, voice gruff, no longer attempting to perform the courtly mannerisms required.

"I'm sorry?" Aurora questioned, taken aback.

"Friends of the Moors are not welcome here!" she snapped, eyes flinty. "We don't want none o' your magic, or tricksie ways!" Yanking down the front of the stall, she was officially closed to all business.

Turning in shock, Aurora found Phillip frowning with displeasure at the abrupt departure. "What is wrong-" she started, but Phillip put a stilling hand on her arm, face softening into a look of concern.

"Don't talk about it here," he quietly implored, glancing around at the square which had become curiously empty. Where before crowds had bustled around them, stiflingly close in proximity, the street was now deserted, the few people left avoiding them scrupulously.

Following his gaze, she caught the eye of one or two of the peasants stunned by the reality of the fact that their expressions full of suspicions for the two young royals who consorted with faeries.

It's true, she realized. My people hate the Moors.

Throat tight, Aurora nodded, allowing him to lead her away.

* * *

Entering the stable yard again, Aurora gave Phillip a small, but sincere, smile and said quietly, "Thank you for coming with me."

Returning her smile, he replied chivalrously, "Anytime, you only need to ask."

Nodding in contented acceptance of his words, she slipped from her mount's back and handed it off to the stable boy. Bidding her excuses and farewells, she returned inside. Hitching her skirt up as she climbed the stairs, so it didn't wrap around her ankles, she headed up to her room. Declining conversation with any who attempted to talk to her, it was with grateful relief that she closed her bedroom door behind her.

Going to the window, skirt wrinkling in an unlady-like fashion underneath her as she sprawled on the seat, Aurora flung open the casement, resting her arms on the sill to lean out and let the fresh air bathe her face.

The old woman's words rang through her head; hate twisting her voice, the wrinkles around her lips pursed in distaste, revolted expression once more making Aurora shrink inside, the memory crisp in every detail with its freshness. Was that really how her people felt? Did they hate the Moors so much? A disquieting thought made her breathe sharply, chills running over her body, nails digging into her palms as her hand fisted tightly. Maybe everything Alaric said was true?

Some unknown minutes passed before a knock came. "My lady," Avery said discreetly. "I must beg to disturb you, there's another message from Lord Alaric."

"You may enter," Aurora replied softly, the burden of her responsibilities weighing heavier.

Answering her summons, Avery set the letter on her desk before stepping back out, leaving it for her to read at her discretion. Glad for the maintaining of her solitude, but knowing that the letter required her immediate attention, Aurora fetched it and brought it to her window seat. Resigned to face whatever declared intentions Alaric bore, she wasted no time in opening it.

_My dear Aurora,_

_It pains me greatly to hear your answer. I'm afraid that the Moors have beguiled you, and so, have blinded you to their evil, which leaves me with the decision to hasten my coming. I know your father would not want you to be friendless in a situation like this, and I willing accept that responsibility. As I was his friend, so I shall be yours._

_But until I arrive, I must beg that you do nothing rash, and avoid the Moors at all costs. While it is a noble move to be on good terms with them, it is a foolish endeavor. They will only turn around and betray you. I'm sure you don't need more warning than that._

_Ever your friend, and concerned for your wellbeing,_

_Alaric_


End file.
